


【乔西】金主可以包养小明星吗？

by yiwanzhou



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwanzhou/pseuds/yiwanzhou
Relationships: 乔西
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【乔西】金主可以包养小明星吗？

老夫少妻，无替身现pa，双不洁  
全场私设巨多  
总裁x小演员

酒后乱性就是一瞬间的事情，西撒梦里隐约记得自己似乎和哪个男人上了床，接吻插入性交，当他第二天早上一睁眼，还是被吓了一跳。

不是在他以为的某个狭小酒店，豪华奢侈的落地窗前站着一个男人，看侧脸或许年近半百，续着一层胡子，有些发白，从西撒这个角度看过去，对方倒是很有成熟的魅力。

西撒的太阳穴还突突的痛着，昨晚喝的他头晕目眩，不知道扯了哪个男人上了床，“先生？”他试探性的出声，看见那人转过头来。

“你醒了？”很性感的大叔音，西撒下意识屏住了呼吸，过了一会儿才把空气缓缓吐出来，他点点头，本想起来，被全身的红痕吓得不敢动。

对方笑了一下:“不好意思，昨天做的有点过分。”

西撒觉得这何止是有点过分，过分过头了，动一下就是火辣辣的痛。

“我叫乔瑟夫·乔斯达，你身上有些破了皮的地方我给你上了药。”

西撒懒得问哪些地方破了皮，反正皮肤蹭到床单上都是火辣辣的痛，刚刚醒来的好心情这会儿一刻也没了，他没好气的回答:“西撒·齐贝林。”

我晚上还有片摄啊……西撒在心里哀嚎，愁苦自己该怎么穿上绷紧的演出服，要是自己再提出换衣服，经纪人岂不是要骂死他。西撒打了个寒颤，乔瑟夫还以为他冷了，将他昨天穿的衣服扔过来。

幸好他昨天还记得要把衣服好好的脱下来，不像前几次一样粗暴的把衣服扒下来了事，西撒把衣服套好，听见他说:“那我就先走了。”

西撒没抬头说了声拜拜，一打开手机就看见几十条未接通电话，全是经纪人给他打来的。

他有点头疼，随便点了一个回拨过去:“喂？”

“我才出去，你就想我了？”

“啊？”西撒看了一眼备注，乔瑟夫·乔斯达，妈的，西撒低骂一声，把电话挂了。这回他看清了备注才打过去，一拨通就听见经纪人的怒吼。

“是是是，我知道了，我马上过去。”西撒把帽子戴好，准备换鞋的时候，在鞋柜上发现了乔瑟夫的名片。西撒把名片收进钱包，心想万一哪天还用的上。

他赶到片场的时间正好，在最大牌的演员前一刻到，没人会在意他的到来，尽管他还算个不错的男三。经纪人那头都要急疯了，把他拽到更衣室一顿骂，西撒心不在焉的听着，偶尔嗯一两声。

“你和别人上床了？”

“怎么了？”

“谁？”

西撒把名片递给他，看见经纪人面色一变，拽住他的领带，压低了声音:“你确定你昨晚是和他？”

西撒不明所以的点点头，他不明白为什么经纪人如此激动，对方这会儿都要扑到他身上了:“你要是能抓住这个机会，以后根本就不愁没戏拍了。”

“他来头那么大吗？”

“你不知道！？噢对的，你之前在意大利那边，这么说吧，整个英国的公司，只要他想，他全都能收购下来。”

这个来头着实大，西撒说了声知道了，他明白经纪人的意思，但他并不想通过这种事情获取捷径。他的工作，他想要清清白白，靠自己一步一步走下去。

晚上杀青宴的时候，剧组定了家还不错的私房菜，西撒一个人坐在里面的角落里，看着旁边的人敬酒聊天，他叹了下开始认真吃饭。电话铃声吓得他的粉都掉了，西撒有点心疼，手机持续不断地震动让旁边的人看了过来，西撒道了声歉，走到外面去接通。

“喂？”对面的声音有点耳熟，西撒皱着眉想了一下，听见他说:“可以再和你约一晚上吗？”

西撒这会儿想起来了，是乔瑟夫·乔斯达，经纪人早就潇洒快活去了，今晚他确实没什么事情。西撒犹豫了一下说:“在哪？”

“我把地址发你微信上了。”

他才看见微信列表里多出一个陌生男人，一看就是早上乔瑟夫干的好事，西撒点点头，想起他看不见，于是低声嗯了一下，就把电话诈断了。

乔瑟夫在门口等他，西撒现在才有些慌了，刚刚答应时的底气十足的他好像原地消失了，“我先洗个澡？”西撒脱下西装外套，乔瑟夫点点头，一直在看手机，过了会儿补充了句他洗过了。

挺好，西撒简单冲洗了一下，顺便给后面做了扩张。不知道乔瑟夫有没有准备，他可不想冒这个险，西撒出来的时候，正好看见站在落地窗前的乔瑟夫。

四舍五入一下，西撒也算和乔瑟夫一起看过朝阳和黄昏了。“来做吗？”他走过去靠在窗边，这个男人高了他近十厘米，他不得不踮起脚才能亲吻到他。

西撒是被乔瑟夫抱到床上去的，成熟的中年大叔一看就没有好好理胡茬，扎的西撒有点痛，他伸手去扒开乔瑟夫的脸，结束了这个漫长的吻。

乔瑟夫的手指插入时，被温热的内壁给包裹的紧紧的，他单挑起一边眉毛:“你自己扩张了？”西撒点点头，说他应该可以直接进来。

乔瑟夫顶了他一下，从床头柜拿来润滑剂，挤了一大团到自己手心里，细条慢理的说:“我怕你承受不住，昨天晚上你都哭了。”

西撒觉得有点丢脸，伸手捂住眼睛，乔瑟夫一只手在他体内抽动，另一只手捏上他的乳头，西撒像是发起了高烧一样的泛红，他的反应太可爱了，乔瑟夫用嘴唇拨动他的耳垂。

插入的时候两人都发出低喘，不论是乔瑟夫还是西撒都很享受这个瞬间，西撒把他夹得特别紧，这个男人差点就要忍不住射出来了。

“可以动了……”西撒低声催促他，下一秒被按住上半身给操得逼出了生理盐水。

“别这么激动啊，小西撒。”乔瑟夫的尾音拉的极长，像情人间悄悄说的蜜语，西撒真的有点面红心跳了，手指张开了缝隙，用眼睛描绘这个男人的神态。

有一说一，乔瑟夫的脸挑不出什么毛病，他把头埋在西撒的锁骨上，吮吸着留下印记，明天还要去跑片场啊，西撒有点苦恼，不过还是任由了他的动作。

西撒想把身体蜷缩起来，被掰开两条腿架在他肩膀上，整个身体大肆敞开在乔瑟夫面前，他随即迎接来的是大开大合的操弄。

他开始吐出一两声呜咽，像极了小动物的哀求，乔瑟夫有点心软，便放慢的速度，只抵着他敏感的那一点，不轻不重的蹭着。这下西撒更受不了了，努力支起上半身，把乔瑟夫夹得欲火焚身。

乔瑟夫低声骂了一句，双手把他给按下去，毫不留情的抽动，西撒觉得这辈子的脸都在床上丢尽了，吞吞吐吐射出来几股后就不愿动了。

他的情人足够善解人意，将他的双腿合拢，并在一起，西撒还在想他要干什么，就被腿间的刺痛给惊了下。该死，乔瑟夫居然要他腿交，这便着实为难西撒了，他痛的不停抽泣，还是被迫给乔瑟夫夹了出来。

做完之后两人都是汗津津的，西撒受不了，自己挣扎着站起来，一拐一拐走到浴室前，听见乔瑟夫在他背后懒洋洋的说:

“可以包养你吗？”

“不可以。”西撒砰的一声把门关上:“你想都别想。”

“你公司已经把你的合同卖给我了。”

“什么时候？”

“刚刚。”

“刚刚？”

“你来的时候。”

“远离我的生活，谢谢。”


End file.
